Charlie le Sage
by Rochi68
Summary: Attention SPOILERS pour le 4.18 "When worlds collide". Don et Charlie sont un peu en froid depuis l'arrestation de Charlie. L'éléphant dans le jardin va t-il pouvoir s'évanouir paisiblement dans la nature.


Les fleurs de l'allée, amoureusement entretenues par Alan, en souvenir de son épouse défunte, s'épanouissaient enfin. Cela faisait-il vraiment aussi longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu dans la maison de son enfance ? Lors de sa dernière visite, elles bourgeonnaient à peine, que dire, si ce n'est que le travail ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup de temps les dernières semaines, et avec son consultant de frère en moins, les choses s'étaient avérées difficiles. Et s'il était complètement honnête avec lui-même, ce que Bradford essayait désespérément de lui faire intégrer _- « Don, être honnête avec soi-même est le premier pas vers les autres » -_ il s'avouerait que c'était en grande partie pour éviter de voir son frère, leur relation était plus tendu que jamais ces derniers temps et la faute à qui, il ne croyait pas ça possible, mais son frère avait agi stupidement. En y réfléchissant « stupide » n'était pas vraiment le mot qu'on pouvait s'attendre à associer à son jeune génie de frère et pourtant c'était bel et bien le mot qu'il convenait d'appliquer aux actions de ce dernier.

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il ne serait plus embarrassé d'admettre ou de demander de l'aide à Charlie, il aurait ri au nez de la personne, encore une des petites victoires de Bradford. Certes il en voulait toujours à Charlie d'avoir envoyé ce mail, d'avoir enfreint la loi que lui avait juré de défendre, si ce n'était pas purement ironique, il ne savait plus. Finalement les séances avec Bradford avait du bon, Don faisait plus facilement la part des choses, et certain que quelque temps auparavant il n'aurait même pas remarqué l'état de floraison des plantes dans l'allée - trop préoccupé pour cela - il s'engagea vers la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvrit alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée. Son père apparut de l'autre côté, clé de voiture en main, visiblement prêt à quitter la maison pour la soirée, autant pour le repas et la soirée agréable qu'il comptait passer en compagnie de sa famille. Il était temps d'essayer de mettre les choses à plat.

« Donnie ! Quelle surprise ! Je commençais à me demander si tu vivais encore sur la même planète que nous.» Commenta Alan, un brin sarcastique.

« Allez papa, tu sais ce que c'est, le boulot et tout ça. » Répondit Don avec un hochement d'épaule.

« Oui, oui bien sûr que je sais Don, mais avant ça ne t'a jamais empêché de venir dire bonjour, grignoter un morceau ou tout simplement m'emprunter une chemise propre. » Ajouta Alan en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

Visiblement déçu de la réaction de son père, Don se retourna pour demander si son frère était à l'intérieur, question qui n'obtint qu'un vague non en retour.

« Il est avec Amita ? » Essaya encore Don.

« Non, Don, ton frère n'est pas chez Amita, à vrai dire je pars le chercher. » Compléta Alan devant l'insistance de son ainé.

« Ne me dis pas qu'on lui a encore retiré sa licence de conduite et que tu fais son taxi. »

Cette fois, proprement exaspéré du comportement de son fils, Alan re-détacha sa ceinture et ressorti du véhicule, décidant que finalement maintenant était peut-être le bon moment pour mettre les points sur les i de son fils.

« Non Don, ton frère n'a pas encore perdu sa licence. Et si tu avais appelé ou si tu étais passé ne serait-ce qu'une fois au cours des deux dernières semaines, tu saurais. Ecoute je comprends bien que vous ayez vos divergences de point de vue et que tu ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi ton frère à envoyé ce mail, mais franchement est-ce une raison pour bouder dans ton coin pendant deux semaines et mettre de côté tout ce que vous avez construit ces quatre dernières années, juste pour une histoire de fierté et de travail. Bon sang Don, ouvre les yeux, Charlie n'est plus le bébé de la famille que tu peux réprimander parce qu'il a encore piqué tes cartes de base-ball, il prend ses propres décisions, comme tu prends les tiennes, et franchement si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça, tu avais peut-être raison de ne pas venir nous voir, ce n'est pas toujours à Charlie de faire le premier pas, parce qu'il ne supporte pas d'être fâché avec son idole de frère. Et maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je pars chercher ton frère à l'hôpital. »

La portière de la voiture claqua avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas ou dire un mot. Complètement tétanisé par la longue tirade de son père, il venait à peine d'enregistrer le mot hôpital, alors que son père était déjà au bout de la rue.

**CHARLIE LE SAGE**

Encore furieux du comportement de son ainé, c'est un Alan complètement à bout de souffle qui se présenta au comptoir d'accueil. On le fit patienter sur la chaise la plus inconfortable du monde, pendant qu'une infirmière allait chercher Charlie. L'attente ne fut pas très longue, les portes s'ouvrirent bientôt sur son fils, et Alan eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir un fou rire, qu'il essaya de masquer derrière une quinte de toux… Sa colère s'évanouissant d'un seul coup…

« Chai fas frôle chu chou » geignit Charlie.

« Non, non bien sûr fils, ce n'est pas drôle du tout, je suis désolé. » Cependant l'image devant lui ne lui permit pas de garder son sérieux, et malgré tous ses efforts, il reparti d'une quinte de toux. Son amusement fut de courte durée devant le regard à la fois indigné et désespéré que lui lança Charlie.

« Fas frôle » reprit Charlie.

« Je sais fils, je suis désolé, mais tu te souviens de Cacahouète, notre hamster quand tu avais quatre ans, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je retrouve un air de ressemblance. » Alan avait bien essayé de s'en empêcher, mais l'image mentale qui s'était formée dans son esprit au moment où l'infirmière avait poussé le fauteuil roulant de Charlie au travers des portes du service de chirurgie, ne le quittait plus.

Ne partageant ni le point de vue, ni l'humour de son père Charlie protesta faiblement une nouvelle fois d'un « Fas frôle ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, désolé, si on rentrait à la maison mettre de la glace sur ces joues ! »

Alan failli ajouter que peut-être son frère et lui pourraient faire une partie de golf sur la console pour distraire le jeune génie de sa récente opération, mais il se ravisa, songeant que vu la façon dont Alan avait accueilli Don, il devait certainement ne plus être à la maison. Il continua donc à débiter des généralités.

« J'ai fait le plein de provisions pour te faire de bonnes soupes, j'ai chargé le freezer de glace, et je me suis arrêté à la pharmacie de l'hôpital pour remplir ton ordonnance d'anti inflammatoire et antidouleurs.»

Cette dernière pensée sembla redonner un peu de moral à Charlie qui tenta de répéter faiblement le mot « anchiouleufes ».

C'est donc muni des dernières instructions de l'infirmière de ramener Charlie immédiatement s'il faisait une forte poussée de fièvre ou de fortes nausées qu'Alan installa son fils dans la voiture et reprit le chemin de Pasadena.

Une surprise les attendait cependant à la maison et contrairement à ses pronostics, Alan fut surprit de constater que la voiture de Don se trouvait toujours dans l'allée. A ses côtés, même Charlie, encore groggy par l'anesthésie sembla se réveiller un peu à cette vue.

« On ? » Bafouilla Charlie.

« Oui il est arrivé juste au moment où je partais te chercher. » Compléta Alan. Bizarre il était pourtant persuadé qu'il l'aurait fait fuir.

« Fa fien ? » Tenta encore Charlie.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre Charlie ! »

« On, fa fien ? » Répéta Charlie, exaspéré par la lenteur de compréhension de son père.

La compréhension se lut sur le visage d'Alan, accompagnée d'autre chose assez indéfinissable aux yeux de Charlie, les émotions des gens autour de lui restait encore souvent un mystère.

« Oui, oui, il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, allez rentrons t'installer sur le canapé avec une poche de glace ».

Et voilà c'était exactement ce qu'Alan essayait de faire comprendre à son ainé, le Charlie complètement imperméable aux gens l'entourant n'existait plus, oh bien sûr son fils était toujours capable de s'enfermer totalement dans son travail, mais quand il s'agissait des autres, il savait faire attention, la preuve en était la relation de plus en plus forte qui se tissait entre lui et Amita, et pour son plus grand bonheur. Finalement il aurait peut-être la chance, un jour, d'emmener ses petits enfants voir un match des Dodgers. Et donc même complètement groggy et souffrant Charlie s'inquiétait encore en premier de la santé de son grand frère, Don ne savait vraiment pas à côté de quoi il passait en tenant son frère à distance. Tiré de ses pensées par Charlie qui se battait avec sa ceinture de sécurité, il se dépêcha de descendre de la voiture pour aller l'aider.

Une autre surprise les attendait à l'intérieur, après qu'Alan ait presque porté Charlie à l'intérieur, jamais plus jamais il ne ferait de remarque sur le poids de ce dernier, finalement Charlie pesait suffisamment lourd. Don se tenait près de la porte et il se dépêcha de venir aider son père à manœuvrer Charlie vers le canapé, où un oreiller et une couverture, qu'Alan ne se souvenait pas d'avoir laissé avant de partir, attendait Charlie.

« Hmmpf ! » Décida Charlie une fois installé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il dit, il a besoin de quelque chose ? » Demanda Don, un sourcil interrogateur levé vers son père.

« Juste un peu de glace pour ses joues, ah et j'ai laissé dans la voiture le sachet de la pharmacie, ça va être l'heure de ses antidouleurs. »

Et avant qu'Alan puisse faire un commentaire sur le fait que Don soit toujours là, celui-ci était parti au pas de course en direction de la porte d'entrée et de la voiture.

De son côté, des traces évidentes de douleurs sur son visage pâle, Charlie tentait de faire comprendre qu'il était effectivement plus que temps que ses antalgiques arrivent.

« Anchiouleufes !»

« Ils arrivent Charlie, ton frère est allé les chercher dans la voiture. » Indiqua Alan, alors qu'il remontait la couverture sur la silhouette étendu de son fils.

Alan fut rejoint peu de temps après par Don dans la cuisine, ce dernier tenant triomphalement le sachet des médicaments dans ses mains. Cependant Alan, beaucoup plus aguerri que Charlie, détecta autre chose sur le visage de Don, mais il ne put faire autrement qu'enfoncer le clou un peu plus profond, encore trop en colère contre son ainé.

« Merci Don ! Tu peux retourner vaquer à tes occupations maintenant, je vais m'occuper de ton frère. »

Et encore une fois sans laisser le temps à son fils de répondre, Alan se dépêcha de rejoindre Charlie – engagé dans une litanie de « Anchiouleufes !» – dans le salon, où il lui fit prendre deux antalgiques avec un peu d'eau. Il s'appliqua ensuite à faire tenir les packs de glace le long des joues de Charlie, non pas que ce dernier ne fut d'une quelconque aide dans le domaine, mais ces gestes gauches manquaient terriblement de précision, son nez souffrant de ses échecs répétés pour atteindre sa joue gauche.

« Hmmpf ! » Répéta Charlie.

Alan posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils en l'obligeant à se rallonger, la tête maintenant coincé entre deux poches de glaces. Pourvu que les antalgiques fassent effets rapidement, l'amusement qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant Charlie pour la première fois au sortir de l'hôpital s'était évanoui, Alan détestait voir l'un de ses fils souffrir. Il savait aussi que ses dernières paroles pour Don n'avaient pas été des plus tendres, et encore une fois il fut surpris de le trouver encore là quand il se retourna pour repartir vers la cuisine.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Je peux avoir des précisions, où je vais encore devoir appeler Amita pour avoir des nouvelles de mon frère ? » Demanda Don, dont la stupeur venait de faire place à la colère.

Alan s'arrêta sur ces pas et sans se retourner il répondit d'une voix égale.

« Vient dans la cuisine, ton frère à besoin de calme. »

« J'arrive pas à croire que vous ne m'ayez rien dit !» Continua rageusement Don.

« Dit celui qui est passé maître dans l'art de cacher ses blessures.» L'interrompit Alan.

« Ecoute Papa, je n'étais pas venu pour me disputer. » Tenta Don dans l'espoir de calmer la situation.

« … »

Voilà que son père se mettait à utiliser la technique la plus vieille du monde en salle d'interrogatoire, le silence appuyé, aussi malgré tous ses instincts et entraînement, ce fut Don qui reprit.

« Ecoute Papa, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne suis pas venu avant parce que j'avais beaucoup de travail et… »

Le grognement aussi était nouveau, deux semaines, c'est tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour transformer son père plutôt calme et raisonnable d'habitude en une silhouette de colère contenu.

« … Et j'avoue, j'en voulais aussi à Charlie, et j'ai pensé qu'un peu d'air, nous ferais du bien. » Compléta Don, alors que son père lui tournait toujours le dos faisant semblant d'être occupé à préparer de nouvelles poches de glaces. Aussi fut-il surpris quand il répondit d'une voix neutre.

« Tu as pensé pour toi Don, mais Charlie, lui, tu crois vraiment qu'il avait envie de te voir t'éloigner comme ça. Je comprends et je sais pourquoi tu es en colère contre lui, tu penses qu'il t'a trahi, qu'il s'est moqué de ton statut d'agent fédéral et de ce qu'il représente en faisant cela, qu'il cherchait juste une façon de s'opposer à toi, juste pour t'embêter. Et bien j'ai une nouvelle pour toi Don, ça lui a brisé le cœur d'envoyer ce mail, crois-moi il s'avait à quoi il s'exposait. Il vénère la terre sous tes pieds Don, depuis que vous êtes enfants, tu es un modèle pour lui, il ne cherche qu'une seule chose, devenir ton égal, chercher ton approbation, ça fait trente ans qu'il travaille sa copie. Pense un peu à ce qu'il a enduré en envoyant le reste des recherches du Pr Sanjrani, il s'est demandé s'il faisait le bon choix et pire que tout il savait que ça pouvait très bien sonner le glas de votre relation, Charlie serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour te faire plaisir Don, sa décision n'a pas été facile, et je la respecte, tout comme je respecte ta position. Je te demande seulement de prendre le temps d'y réfléchir et d'en discuter avec Charlie. Et quoi qu'il arrive sache que je suis fier des hommes que vous êtes devenus et de la façon dont vous vous battez pour vos convictions. » Termina Alan dans un souffle avant de laisser une nouvelle fois un Don sans voix dans la cuisine.

**CHARLIE LE SAGE**

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir ramassé ses esprits et sa fierté sur le bord de la table de la cuisine, Don suivit son père dans le salon. Charlie semblait dormir paisiblement et Alan tentait de remplacer les poches de glace le plus doucement possible.

« Je vais aller préparer le dîner, tu restes avec nous ? » Chuchota Alan en entendant Don arriver derrière lui.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je… » hésita Don. « Non oublie ça, je vais rester, on ne saura pas trop de deux quand il faudra aider Chuck à rejoindre son lit. »

« N'affelle pas Chuchhh ! » Grogna Charlie.

« Hé je pensais que tu dormais, comment va la douleur ? » demanda Alan en bougeant la dernière poche de glace.

« Cha fa, oooh ? » marmonna Charlie.

« De l'eau, c'est ça ? » Alan approcha le verre des bords des lèvres de son fils à l'acquiescement de ce dernier.

« Hmmpf ! » Grogna Charlie en refermant les yeux.

**CHARLIE LE SAGE**

La soirée se passa calmement et dans un silence tendu, Don n'avait pas dit un mot mais il veillait tranquillement au bien être de son frère et au changement régulier des poches de glace. Les joues de Charlie avaient un peu désenflées et la deuxième fois qu'il s'était réveillé, il avait réussi à prononcer quelques mots intelligibles.

L'ascension des escaliers se révéla par contre une tache bien plus ardue et il fallu presque une demi-heure aux trois hommes pour faire le chemin jusqu'au lit de Charlie, qui se rendormit quasiment aussitôt.

« Je crois qu'il est hors jeu pour le coup.» Murmura Don alors qu'Alan refermait doucement la porte de la chambre en veillant de la laisser légèrement entrouverte au cas où Charlie aurait besoin de quelque chose.

« L'infirmière m'a dit que se serait bien de vérifier sa fièvre toutes les deux heures la première nuit, s'était la condition pour qu'il le laisse sortir ce soir. »

Revenant de la cuisine dix minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de cafés fumantes, Alan fut surpris de trouver le salon vide, se pouvait-il que Don soit parti sans dire au revoir, il lui arrivait de temps en temps de disparaître rapidement lorsqu'il recevait un appel, mais jamais il ne serait parti sans son portable qui gisait sur la table basse du salon. Le bruit d'une conversation à l'étage le rassura, ses deux fils étaient ensemble.

« Don, tout va bien là haut ? » Demanda Alan inquiet que Charlie ne fasse une poussé de fièvre.

« Oui, ça va, Charlie a très mal, tu sais si on peut lui donner un antalgique supplémentaire ?».

« Je ne pense pas, je lui en ai déjà donné deux à notre retour, je vais appeler l'hôpital pour savoir, je monte vous rejoindre tout de suite après. »

La lune baignait la figure de Charlie et malgré ses joues très enflées, Don discernait quand même les rides de douleurs sur le visage de son frère.

« Je ne m'excuserais pas Don ! » Commença faiblement Charlie.

« A propos de quoi, buddy ? »

« Du reste des recherches du Pr Sanjrani, je sais que je t'ai déçu et que tu m'en veux, mais je ne te ferais pas d'excuses, ni à toi ni à personne. » Continua tranquillement Charlie.

Ne sachant trop quoi répondre et ne s'attendant pas à retrouver ce sujet sur sa route aussi vite au vu de l'état semi-léthargique de Charlie, Don resta silencieux en regardant le visage pâle et enflé de son frère.

« J'assume ma décision et même si je regrette la façon dont les choses se sont terminées, je recommencerais si c'était à refaire. Va falloir te faire à cette idée, mais je ne m'excuserais pas ! » Répéta Charlie.

« Personne ne te le demande Charlie. J'ai juste un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée qu'on t'ait emmené avec les menottes au poignet. » Avoua Don.

« C'est pas très confortable. » Continua Charlie

« Quoi, les poches sont chaudes, tu veux une couverture en plus. » S'inquiéta Don.

« Les menottes, c'est froid et ça frotte sur les poignets, pas très agréable. » Clarifia Charlie.

« Tu auras ça en commun avec Papa. » Plaisanta Don.

Une tentative de sourire effleura les lèvres de Don alors qu'il remontait les couvertures sur la forme immobile de Charlie. Son frère semblait à nouveau sur le point de s'endormir.

« On en discutera quand tu auras les idées plus claires Charlie, en attendant tu as besoin de repos. » Trancha Don.

Il n'était pas confortable avec le sujet et vu l'état de Charlie ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur moment pour discuter d'un sujet aussi sensible, il se promit qu'il reprendrait cette conversation plus tard. D'ailleurs il entendait son père monter les marches de l'escalier, et même si Alan lui avait ouvert les yeux ce soir, il voulait une discussion entre quatre yeux avec Charlie.

« Le médecin a donné son accord pour un nouvel antalgique, mais il a demandé qu'on le réveil toutes les deux heures pour vérifier son niveau de conscience. » Expliqua Alan.

« Bien, je vais rester là cette nuit, on fera un roulement. »

Après avoir fait avaler le cachet à un Charlie somnolent, Don décida de rester un petit peu auprès de son frère pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de réaction à l'antalgique supplémentaire, Alan était redescendu en annonçant à Don qu'un café chaud l'attendrait en bas. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand il entendit Charlie s'agiter dans son sommeil, il se rapprocha à nouveau du lit pour voir si son frère voulait quelque chose. Il fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Charlie.

« Je suis désolé Donnie ! » Chuchota t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Charlie, on en reparlera demain, et puis je croyais que tu ne voulais pas t'excuser. » Répondit Don étonné.

« Je suis désolé Donnie, je ne voulais pas, je suis désolé, ne soit pas fâché. »

Les murmures de Charlie se transformait en sanglot et alarmé Don se tourna vers la porte comme si elle pouvait lui apporter une quelconque aide, il allait appeler son père quand il se souvint que s'était un sujet qu'ils devaient aborder seuls. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'esquiver.

« Chut Charlie, tout va bien, repose-toi, on en parlera demain. »

Don se dirigea vers la porte en se disant qu'en l'entendant partir Charlie cesserait de s'agiter. Mauvais calcul, les gémissements repartir de plus belles.

« Je suis désolé Donnie, je ne voulais pas, ne soit pas fâché, j'en achèterais un autre c'est promis, mais ne soit pas fâché. »

De plus en plus perdu, Don se rapprocha du lit et constata que Charlie avait toujours les yeux fermés.

« Je suis désolé, ne me laisse pas seul, je ne le ferai plus, je t'en achèterai un tout neuf avec la cape et les bottes ! » Continua Charlie, perdu dans son monologue.

De plus en plus perplexe Don demanda de quelles bottes parlait Charlie. S'il s'était attendu à cette réponse il n'aurait certainement pas posé la question.

« Les collants ont rétréci, je ne voulais pas, Maman m'avait dit de ne pas toucher les boutons de la machine à laver, mais je voulais optimiser le lavage. » Pleurnicha Charlie.

Pas sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse, Don posa néanmoins la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres « Quels collants ? »

« Tes collants de Superman, Donnie. Tu es mon héros et j'ai tout gâché, mais je vais réparer avec mon argent de poche et je t'achèterai la cape… Donnie, tu me pardonnes, tu n'es pas fâché au moins ? »

Comprenant que la dose supplémentaire d'antalgique était sûrement responsable du délire de Charlie, Don décida d'apaiser ce dernier.

« Non, non Charlie, je te promets je ne suis pas fâché, je ne pars pas, je reste là, repose-toi maintenant. »

Charlie ne l'entendait plus, il avait déjà sombré dans le sommeil, Dieu seul savait où ses rêves allaient le conduire, mais c'était quelque chose auquel Don refusait de penser.

Etonné de trouver le salon vide quand il descendit, Don se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire réchauffer son café froid. Il distingua une silhouette éclairé par la lune au dehors et il ouvrit la porte menant au jardin.

« Il y a un peu de place ? » Chuchota Don à la silhouette penchée au-dessus du bassin des Koi ?

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda Alan en se poussant un peu pour faire de la place à Don.

« Il s'est endormi après m'avoir tenu un discours bizarre sur un costume de Superman qui a rétréci au lavage après qu'il ait touché au programme sur la machine à laver. »

Le souvenir amena un sourire aux lèvres d'Alan.

« Superman, hun ? C'est bizarre dans mes souvenirs il s'agissait de ton équipement de base-ball, ta mère l'avait mis à laver seul pour ne pas l'abimer, et à la fin de la machine, il avait rétréci de moitié. Ta mère à retrouvé ton frère sanglotant dans le panier à linge, il s'était installé là, avec son carnet, pour surveiller ton équipement, il avait fait des calculs pour optimiser le lavage avec la lessive et l'eau. Quand ta mère lui a demandé des explications, il a simplement répondu « qu'il était désolé, et qu'il l'avait fait pour que ton costume soit le plus beau et le plus blanc possible », il a continué à pleurer en disant que tu ne voudrais plus jamais de lui, ta mère lui a alors promis de ne rien te dire, et ils sont allés acheter un nouveau costume ensemble, on a déduit à Charlie une petite partie de son argent de poche pendant six mois pour qu'il comprenne qu'on ne joue pas avec les affaires de son grand frère même si on croit bien faire. »

« Je me suis toujours demandé comment Maman avait fait pour sortir toutes les tâches, je suppose que le mystère est résolu. »

Sourit Don, intérieurement réchauffé par la pensée que son frère le voie comme un héros et même si cela était dû aux drogues coulant dans le système de Charlie. C'était simple finalement et sous ses yeux depuis le jour où Charlie était venu au monde.

« Don, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'ai été dur et mes paroles ont peut-être… »

Don l'interrompit d'une main posé sur le bras. « Je crois que j'en avais besoin, je vais attendre que Charlie descende de son nuage enchantée et on discutera ensuite. Merci Papa ! »

« Je suis là pour vous, les enfants. »

« Et si on rentrait se coucher, quand est-ce que Chuck doit avoir sa prochaine dose de petite pilule du bonheur ? »

« Dans six heures, pas avant. » Répondit Alan.

« Bien, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se mette à me raconter ses histoires intimes avec Amita ! » Continua Don, un vrai sourire éclairant cette fois son visage. « Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y survivre ! » Et avant que son père ne puisse le sermonner il ajouta : « Je prends le premier quart, je le réveille dans deux heures, se sera ton tour ensuite. »

« Très bien, je monte dans une minute, bonne nuit fils. »

Don posa une main sur l'épaule de son père et sans se retourner lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le chemin de son ancienne chambre et entra dans la chambre de Charlie pour s'assurer que tout aille bien. Sa respiration était régulière et il semblait dormir paisiblement. Il refermait la porte de la chambre de Charlie quand sa voix s'éleva.

« Tu n'es plus fâché Don ? »

Ne sachant plus très bien dans quelle époque où dans quelle galaxie Charlie se trouvait Don répondit par la négative, et se surprit à trouver au fond de lui que la réponse était sincère, peu importe à quoi Charlie faisait allusion dans son délire. Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises quand la petite voix de Charlie parvint une nouvelle fois à ses oreilles.

« Alors tu peux chasser l'éléphant dans le jardin maintenant. »

« Ok, buddy, j'y vais de ce pas. »

« Soit prudent, mets ta cape, les éléphants roses sont les plus mauvais ! » Compléta Charlie avant que sa respiration n'indique qu'il se soit endormi pour de bon.

Don laissa la porte entrouverte et secouant la tête, un grand sourire éclairant son visage il pensa que son frère entendrait parler de ses dents de sagesse encore longtemps, foi de Don.

* * *

_A/N: Voilà à quoi conduit une nuit d'insomnie à cause d'une rage de dent dû aux dents de sagesse. Vu que Charlie et moi avons à peu de chose près le même âge, je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne les ait pas encore et que je sois la seule à souffrir.  
Une chose est sûre après avoir fait quelques recherches sur l'opération des quatre dents à la fois et les éventuelles complications, ma trouillite aigue est passée au niveau supérieure et il va falloir que le chirurgien s'accroche, en attendant je souffre en silence, enfin j'essaye._


End file.
